In Transition
by Gotham's Princess
Summary: 50 sentences about Josh and Donna's vacation. Based on the livejournal 1sentence prompt.


**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Title: In Transition  
Author: Gotham's Princess  
Rating: T (brief mentions of sex)  
Timeline: Post-Transition  
Summary: 50 sentences about Josh and Donna in Hawaii.  
Disclaimer: I don't own West Wing, or any of the characters. If I did, would I be writing fanfic right now?  
Author's Note: This is based on livejournal's one sentence prompt.  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**IN TRANSITION**

**Comfort  
**When Josh finally relents to Sam's pressuring for a vacation, there's no question in his mind that Donna would be going with him,

**Kiss  
**Their lips touch as the plane takes off, and gives both an unspoken reassurance that politics, like the runway, will be left behind.

**Soft  
**"These sheets are amazing!" Donna marvels, and Josh wonders how she could focus of the feel of the sheets when all he could focus on was her.

**Pain  
**Josh wonders if he will ever be able to tell Donna that he would rather relive the entire Rosslyn experience than watch her walk out of his life again.

**Potatoes  
**Donna orders a side of mashed potatoes with her filet, but still liberates a few of Josh's fries anyway.

**Rain**  
On their third day in Hawaii it rains; not like it matters, considering they were planning on spending the entire day in bed, anyway.

**Chocolate  
**They have a picnic on the beach by moonlight, and when he kisses her, she tastes of wine and chocolate.

**Happiness  
**Happiness was waking up and having Donna in his arms.

**Telephone  
**Josh won't deny that it hurts a tiny bit when he sees Donna on the phone with CJ — did his leaving his Blackberry in Washington mean nothing?

**Ears  
**Donna delights in finding out that Josh has a very sensitive spot behind his ears (so does he).

**Name  
**"Donna Lyman has a nice ring to it." "So does Donna Moss-Lyman."

**Sensual  
**Donna's eyes locked with Josh's as he trailed his fingers over her scar and she was knew he understood.

**Death  
**Josh guiltily wonders if it's fair to Leo's memory that he is this happy so shortly after his mentor's passing.

**Sex  
**Okay, Donna will admit it, Josh is great in bed.

**Touch  
**They aren't sure who grabs who when a car backfires on a nearby street bringing back far too many dark memories.

**Weakness  
**Donna allots Josh thirty minutes of CNN a day to keep him from going _too_ crazy.

**Tears  
**She cries when Josh first tells her he loves her, surprising him — _didn't she know that already?_

**Speed  
**Donna learns quickly how fast Josh can stop whatever he is doing when the promise of sex is involved.

**Wind  
**The wind blows off his favorite Mets hat, and they spend the next five minutes chasing it down the beach.

**Freedom  
**Josh doesn't think he will ever grow tired of holding Donna's hand in public.

**Life  
**Their scars remind them of how close they were to losing what they what they had, and how lucky they were to have it.

**Jealousy  
**"Well, it looks like you won't have to sabotage any more of my dates."

**Hands  
**Josh thinks his grandmother's ring would look wonderful on her finger, and for once he isn't scared.

**Taste  
**They get every flavor at the family-run ice cream shoppe just because they can.

**Devotion  
**He's not sure when, but somewhere between arriving in Hawaii and the middle of their vacation, Josh realizes he would walk away from the White House if Donna asked him to.

**Forever  
**There's no formal proposal, but they both know they will be married someday.

**Blood  
**Donna thinks Josh is going to kill someone back in Washington when she sees his reaction to Vinick being named Santos's selection as Secretary of State.

**Sickness  
**Josh realizes why he never joined Sam on his sailboat after he spends his and Donna's boat ride paying homage to the god of seasickness.

**Melody  
**Donna delays her joint shower with Josh just so she could hear him sing "Yellow Submarine" as he washes his hair.

**Star**  
They lay on the beach counting the stars and feeling like little kids again.

**Home**  
"So…ummm…wannamoveinwithme?"

**Confusion  
**"What do you mean you don't want to have sex right now?"

**Fear  
**Josh worries that one day he will wake up, and this will all be a dream.

**Lightning/Thunder  
**It's comforting to know that their banter hasn't stopped, even with their new relationship.

**Bonds  
**He wonders if it is too soon to propose.

**Market  
**On their second-to-last day in Hawaii, they go shopping for souvenirs because they know their friends would kill them if they didn't bring anything back.

**Technology  
**Donna sends long emails to her mother, Josh's mother, CJ, Helen, and Sam detailing their trip, but never brings up politics.

**Gift  
**"So….Christmas is in a few weeks. What are you getting me?"

**Smile  
**Donna's smile brightens his world more than sun.

**Innocence  
**_And to think Ainsley was called the sex kitten_, Josh muses.

**Completion  
**Donna marvels at how perfectly their hands and bodies fit together, as if they were cut from the same mold.

**Clouds  
**Josh is the only person who could see 'democrat donkeys' and 'republican elephants' in the clouds.

**Sky  
**Donna was too busy watching the sunset — the beautiful swirl of purples, reds, and oranges reflecting against the Hawaiian waters — to notice that Josh was only watching _her_.

**Heaven  
**Heaven was finally being able to kiss in public without fear of controversy and scandal.

**Hell  
**Josh dreams of Rosslyn, only instead of him getting shot, it's Donna, and he's never been more terrified in his life.

**Sun  
**The last night they make love until the sun rises; they will have plenty of time to sleep on the plane.

**Moon  
**"The way you look tonight…" Josh croons as he and Donna sway back and forth on the balcony.

**Waves  
**Surprisingly, they never made love in the ocean.

**Hair  
**While on the plane, Donna wonders aloud if she should cut her hair; Josh yelps out in protest so loud that it causes the rest of the passengers to turn and look at them in surprise and confusion.

**Supernova  
**Josh sends a prayer of thanks to whoever would listen, thanking them for bringing Donna into his life.

**FIN**


End file.
